Life is precious
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: One Magic night, everthing changed. How can everyone cope with it, FionaKlaus. Plz R


Life is precious

* * *

Magic

* * *

It was late at night, the Baudelaires were all in their rooms, Violet and Sunny were sound asleep but Klaus however was awake, he was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking.

Quietly he heard his door open. "Klaus," the figure at the door said, "Are you awake"

Klaus sat up and instantly recognised this figure standing in his doorway. "Fiona?" he asked. "What are you doing here"

Fiona smiled. "Couldnt sleep," she said. "I wanted to see you." She shut the door behind her and closely approached his bed, she only had a dressing gown wrapped around her.

Klaus sat up. "I want to see you too," Klaus said.

Fiona was still approaching his bed. At last she reached it, she slowly took the dressing gown off, leaving it lying on the ground, and slowly pulled back the covers on Klaus's bed.

Klaus didnt say anything but watched Fiona, his breathing speeding up.

Fiona slowly made her way into Klaus's bed, she was now on top of Klaus, slowly she bent down and began to kiss Klaus, he kissed her back, holding her close.

And that night something magical happened.

One year later:

The Baudelaires were at the wreckage of one of their previous guardians, they were upset and crying. It was just them now, everyone who cared for them seemed to die or abandon them, including Fiona, she was now with Count Olaf.

The Baudelaires were cold and hungry, they were dirty and had been running from Olaf for six months now, but he was about to catch up. They were now hiding in a pile of tin, peeking through the holes for any sign of Olaf or Fiona - all the other accomplices were gone, some the Baudelaires witnessed the death of, others just dissapeared, and others the Baudelaires knew were dead - Quietly they were hiding, they knew Olaf was near, they had seen him only hours ago. They however hadnt seen Fiona since they had started running but knew she was around as Olaf seemed to always call her name. The Baudelaires were listening, they wanted to know what was going on, suddenly they heard a scream. After, the sound of a harpoon gun being fired. The Baudelaires sat still, they did not want to be heard. Quietly a distressed looking Fiona emerged in the Baudelaires view.

"Baudelaires," she called. "You can come out now, its safe, I killed Olaf, he just told me he killed my brother so I shot him with the harpoon gun, I cant believe he killed my broth..." Fiona couldnt continue, she fell to the ground crying.

Klaus stood, but Violet pushed him back down. "No," she whispered in his ear. "It could be a trap"

Klaus pulled himself free from Violets grip and ran over to comfort the distressed Fiona. Violet turned to Sunny. "Sunny," she said.

"Stay here, I am going to see what is going on, only come out of here if I say you can, Ok"

"Ok," Sunny said. "I promise I wont move"

"Good," Violet said, she gave Sunny a kiss on the forehead before cautiously walking over to her brother and Fiona, Sunny watched on.

Fiona was crying into Klaus's shoulder, she seemed to be talking alot. Violet approached her with caution. Klaus saw Violet walking over and stood up and began to walk over to her. "Violet," he said. "Count Olaf is dead. Fiona murdered him"

"Are you sure?" Violet asked.

Klaus nodded, "I trust Fiona," he said.

Violet had a look of confusion on her face. "How can you trust her?" she asked amazed. "After all shes put as through"

"She killed Olaf," Klaus said. "I trust her, she asked me to come over to where her and Olaf were staying to gather a few of her things and Im going with her"

"No, Klaus," Violet said in a serious voice. "It could be a trap"

"Im going with her," Klaus said firmly. "I dont care if you say no, I trust her"

"Klaus, please dont." Violet pleaded. "I dont want to see you get hurt"

"Im going." Klaus said firmly. with that he turned around, helped Fiona up and began to walk with her towards her campsite while

Violet watched on helplessly. Tears springing to her eyes. She turned around and began to walk back to Sunny.

"Where is Klaus going?" Sunny asked once Violet had returned to her.

"With Fiona." Violet replied sadly. "We have to follow from a distance"

"Alright," Sunny said.

Violet took Sunnys hand and helped her through the ruble as they began to go the direction Klaus and Fiona had gone. Finally they managed to find them and followed quietly from a distence.

Violet and Sunny took one last turn and saw Count Olaf lying on the ground dead, a harpoon sticking out of him.

Sunny shrieked and Violet quickly picked her up and held her close to her, she began to quietly creep around the campsite hiding behind anything she could hide behind to easedrop on her brother and Fiona, finally she could hear them.

"I want to show you something," Fiona said.

"What?" Klaus said. Fiona walked slowly over to one of the pieces of tin and reached in behind it, she pulled out a tiny body wrapped in blankets, it had tape over its mouth and Fiona slowly pulled it off, the tiny body began to cry.

"This is Klaus junior." Fiona said to Klaus, "Im sorry, I never got a chance to tell you"

Violet was shocked, she looked at Sunny who was still crying in her arms after seeing the dead Count Olaf. she was lost for words. She wanted to yell at Fiona, 'How could she, first of all sleep with her thirteen year old brother, not tell him, and mistreat the baby'

Klaus smiled seeing the baby, "Is it mine?" he asked, he face was of happiness but also shock.

Fiona nodded. "I have to tell Violet and Sunny," Klaus said. "I have to get back, but first can I hold him"

Fiona nodded and handed the baby to him.

Violet, still holding Sunny began to sneak back to where they were before, she had to get back before Klaus and Fiona did.

She quietly snuck back to where they were, when she reached where she was she put Sunny down and looked at her in the eyes.

"Sunny." Violet said in a calm voice. "Are you alright"

Sunny nodded, Violet and Klaus had hidden death from Sunny, they were used to it, she wasnt.

"Sunny, listen to me." Violet said still in a calm voice. "We were not suppose to be spying on Klaus and Fiona, you were not suppose to see what you did, you have to pretend you didnt see anything, Ok"

Sunny nodded but tears still ran down her face. Violet leaned forward and held Sunny tightly, "Oh," she said. "Its going to be alright." she often told Sunny this.

Sunny calmed down but Violet still held her in her arms until Klaus's voice could be heard. Violet lifted Sunny up again and got ready to confront Fiona. "Remember," Violet whispered to Sunny, "You dont know anything"

"I know," Sunny said, and Violet walked up to Klaus and Fiona, Klaus holding the baby.

"Violet, Sunny," Klaus said to them. "I dont know how to tell you this but well, this is my son, Klaus junior"

Violet of course already knew that but now was her time to yell at Klaus. "What?" she yelled at him. "Klaus, your fourteen, do you realise that"

Klaus turned to Violet, "Well, just so you know, I was thirteen when Fiona fell pregnant"

Violet had never been so mad with her brother before, she wanted to scream at him but managed to restrain herself slightly. "I cant believe this." she said rather loudly but not screaming. "Why would you do something that horrible Klaus"

Klaus seemed happy, he was obviously happy to have a child. "It wasnt horrible, for your information." Klaus said rather proudly. "It was magical"

Violet covered her ear with her free hand. "I cant believe what Im hearing." she said tears beginning to spring from her eyes. she turned to Fiona. "I cant believe you did this to my brother"

"Well," Fiona said smirking, she was obviously happy too. "It should be what Klaus did to me, after all, he didnt have to walk around with a baby in his stomach for nine months"

Violets face was of anger, she was still trying to restrain herself from screaming. "Violet," Sunny said. "You always tell me that when I am angry I should take a few deep breaths, maybe you need to," obviously Sunny had no idea what was going on.

Violet smiled at her younger sister and realised that her getting upset was upseting Sunny. "Your right," Violet said, She placed Sunny on the ground and sat down beside her and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and calming herself down. After she felt calm she opened her eyes.

"Feel better?" Sunny asked.

"Much," Violet said. "Thank you Sunny"

Sunny smiled. "No problem," she said. "I dont like to see you angry"

Violet stood up. "I need to go and think for a while." she said to the happy Klaus and Fiona. "Sunny, do you want to come with me"

Sunny nodded and Violet took her hand and walked a little while until she found a small clearing, she sat down. Sunny next to her, neither said anything. Violet just stared into space, since her parents died, she hadnt had much time to just sit and think, sometimes this can make one feel considerbly better, so this time made Violet and Sunny much better, even if Sunny scarcely understood what was going on, the picture of Count Olaf with the harpoon in him just couldnt be erased from Sunny's memory.

* * *

An innocent life

* * *

After much thinking the Baudelaires were much better, Violet calmed right down, Sunny had partley erased the memory of Olaf from her mind.

Klaus and Fiona however were still extremly happy over the baby. Although there was another crisis happening that the Baudelaires didnt worry about until their stomachs reminded them.

"Im hungry," Sunny said the next morning, "We havent eaten for days"

"Neither," Fiona said. "In fact, now that you mention, Junior isnt looking to good either, he was last fed a few days ago"

"Its alright," Violet said to Sunny, she didnt want to have anything to do with the baby. "Im sure we will find some food"

"Can I help you look?" Sunny asked.

Violet smiled. "Of course." she then turned to Fiona. "Did Olaf have any food back at the camp site, where you were"

Fiona shook her head. "Olaf never carried lugage," she said. "Only weapons"

Violet sighed, "Well," she said. "I guess we better start looking for food, Sunny come with me"

Violet and Sunny searched the entire remains of the building but found only small traces of food, The refrigerator was empty, all they managed to find was a few shells of nuts and a lettuce leaf, which they brought back to where Klaus, Fiona and the baby were.

"There is no food left," Violet said. "This is all there is." she held out the shells of the nuts and the dirt covered lettuce leaf.

Klaus looked down. "Violet," he said. "The baby is starving, he is dying"

Violet didnt like the baby but she felt extremly sad and her face showed it. "Cant Fiona feed it?" she asked.

Klaus shook his head. "She tried." he said sadly, "Fiona is starving too, Violet. Fiona and I were hoping to have a look for something for the baby, Can you look after him"

Violet nodded. "Alright," she said. "But I dont think you will find anything to eat"

"Its worth a try." Fiona said. She walked over and handed the baby over to Violet before walking off with Klaus to find food.

Violet looked into the small eyes of the baby, she didnt like the baby, it was the creation of her brother and Fiona, but as she stared into the helpless eyes of the baby, she felt a connection to it, it reminded her Klaus, he looked like all the baby photos Violet had ever seen of Klaus. Violet looked up, Sunny was standing in front of her. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

Violet nodded. "Only if you sit down, I dont want you to drop him"

Sunny agreed and sat on one of the nearest melted piece of furniture that could be sat on. Violet took once last look at the suffering eyes of the infant before handing the baby carefully to Sunnny. Sunny took the baby with a huge smiley grin on her face.

Violet sat next to Sunny, she began thinking again, the image of the babies small innocent, helpless, suffering eyes in her mind.

Suddenly Sunny hit Violet. "Violet," she said. "The baby isnt breathing"

Violet took the baby off Sunny and stared into the small open eyes, they were blank, but peaceful. Violet felt a certain auror of happiness from the baby, she felt peace for the baby. But at once realised it was dead. She glanced at the scared Sunny next to her.

"Sunny," Violet said. "Im sorry, the baby has passed away"

Sunny burst into tears and Violet put a comforting arm around her, still holding the body of Klaus junior in her other arm.

The two Baudelaire sisters sat in silence except for the sound of crying. They felt upset because of the death of the baby. They felt alone, after all it seemed that every good person seemed to be taken from them. The two Baudelaire sisters needed this time to sit and cry, sometimes expressing emotion can make you feel much better, better than sitting in silence or talking about it, because Violet and Sunny were crying away their worries and fears.

* * *

The End

* * *

Now reply, go on you know you want to

Push the button, go on, push it, you know you want to.

Go on.

Go on.

Push it.

Please!


End file.
